


Proximity

by cvioleta



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvioleta/pseuds/cvioleta
Summary: Pre-everything, a look at Harleen's first year of college and the forces driving her to succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Joker x Harley Week, Day IV: Envy.
> 
> Fits into Harleen's backstory as written in Everything She Wants, also posted here.

                Harleen walked to the front of the room and turned in her test sheet.  _First again,_ she thought. She knew it was sort of petty but it was a point of pride with her that she always finished tests before everybody else, yet still maintained a perfect 4.0 average.  This was the last exam of her first semester of college and she was finally free for winter break.  

                “Leah!”  She turned and saw her friend Kelsey coming toward her, practically bouncing with excitement. 

                “Hey! Was that your last one too?”

                Kelsey nodded.  “Yup and Lexi is already done.  We’re going to go Christmas shopping, wanna come?”

                _I wish,_ Harleen thought.  “I can’t.  Gotta work.”

                Her friend made a disappointed face.  “You’re _always_ working. Just call in sick!  That old lady must love you, you never flake.”

                “Can’t afford to flake,” Harleen replied, and it was true.  “You guys have fun, call me later and tell me what you bought.” 

                _She has no idea about my life,_ Harleen thought, _but then, none of them do. They’d flip out._ Harleen was here at Gotham University thanks only to a full gymnastics scholarship. She had been on her own since she fled her abusive stepfather at age 16, waitressing in a strip club with a fake ID and living in an apartment with three of the dancers.  She’d shortened her name to Leah and it was on everything but her academic records that way, to ensure that her unusual name didn’t come up in any search results.  She missed her mother but she was still underage ‘til summer and, if discovered, would be sent back to live with Diana – and Kevin. Even now, Harleen shuddered thinking of the life she’d escaped.  It might be a little unusual to be a college student and star gymnast by day and then change into sequins and hot pants and spend the evening avoiding the hands of the sleazes she served drinks to, but she still felt a hell of a lot safer than she had at home. 

                Living in the city, she could just barely afford to support herself on her wages and tips.  A car was out of the question and sometimes she couldn’t bear the smelly crowds on the bus, so she walked a lot.   Right now, she was headed home to change for work.  She put her headphones on, but didn’t turn them up too loud.  Gotham drivers would take you out if you stepped somewhere without looking. It was important to pay attention. 

                She walked quickly, as everyone did in the city.  Wandering around aimlessly was the mark of the confused tourist, the kind of roadblock hated by every true Gothamite.  Harleen checked her watch and knew she had plenty of time, but she was still in a hurry. It would be nice to be able to get in a break at home before she had to leave for work.  She was irritated to see the light change just ahead of her and fidgeted impatiently as she watched the traffic go by.  Did everyone in this damn town have the same black BMW?  _Borrrrrring,_ she thought. She intended to have money one day and she would not have the same car as everybody else when she did. She would have something that someone would notice. 

                Like _that,_ she thought, her eyes fixing on a purple Lamborghini. Lamborghinis were uncommon, even in the richest part of town, and she had never seen one in that shade of purple.  The license plate said HAHAHA.  She couldn’t see more than the silhouette of the driver through the tinted windows, but he seemed equally annoyed as she was to be waiting at the light; fidgety and in constant motion.  The second it changed, he sped off in a squeal of tires.  She turned her head to watch the car go.

                “Green light, lady, means walk, move it or get the fuck out of my way!”  An annoyed middle aged man had his finger in her face. 

                “Fuck off,” she responded automatically, but she turned and started walking briskly across the street. 

                _Yeah,_ she thought. _I’ll get something one day like that purple Lamborghini._


End file.
